


Free your mind instead

by cillasstuff



Series: 2 Alphas [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, ephipany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen meets his mother for lunch and learns something about himself, his mother and Omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free your mind instead

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come in this verse, but Jensen needed to learn something about Omegas first.
> 
> Thanks for all of you who supported me on this story and understood whether you liked it or not I have the right to write what I want.
> 
> The title comes from Revolution by John Lennon.

Jensen stood when he saw her enter the coffee shop, she was beautiful his mother. Donna Ackles was the epitome of what he thought an Omega should be. She was poised and stylish. If needed she could put together dinner party for ten at a moment’s notice and not break a sweat.  
She was everything that Jared was not.

She wore her collar like a badge of honor, while Jared hated even the thought of being collared and was upset that he was chipped. So upset that Jensen sometimes caught him scratching at the spot the chip had been injected. It didn’t matter that the one she now wore was made of 18K gold with diamonds instead of the leather one his dad gave her when they first mated; to Jared it was a sign of ownership and it made him nauseous at the thought of wearing one. 

If he was being honest, she was the standard that he measured Jared by and his mate came up lacking. As long as he was being honest, there aren’t many modern Omegas that could hold a candle to his mother she was a dying breed and that made him both happy and sad.

The sadness came from the thought of losing the Omega’s single mindedness goal to make their Alpha mate happy. The happiness was for the same reason because Omega’s should be allowed to have that same happiness.  
As he watched her float (he swore that her feet never touched the floor) towards him, Jensen had an epiphany, he didn’t want a mate like his mother. He’d always been the smartest kid in the room and to end up stuck with a mate who couldn’t hold a conversation with him would drive him crazy. 

Nature gave each bonded couple what they needed in a mate, his dad needed a 1950’s Omega at his side to navigate through life but Jensen didn’t. When he first took over Jared’s position he created a job for him to get him out of the Omega pool but he’d run away before he could present the position to him. Instead he offered it to his friend Aldis’ Omega mate and she was excelling at the position. 

As their business grew, there were more positions for Omegas coming within the company, but because of his past actions, Jared couldn’t be offered because of the publicity from when he ran away. An omega running away would make the news, but an Omega attacking a football hero before running away made national news. It’s been six months since Jared’s been back home but new clients still ask if that Runaway Omega was working in the firm. 

“Hi sweetie,” Donna Ackles greeted him with a kiss, “it’s been so long since you and I had lunch together.”

“It has been,” Jensen agreed, “you and dad will have to come over for dinner soon.”

“And subject us to one of Jared’s meals?” She laughed. “how about you guys come to the house and I’ll cook dinner. Your father is very picky.”

Her dismissal of Jared’s cooking made the hair on the back of his neck rise and his teeth threatened to drop. He wanted to attack anyone, including his own mother who attacked his mate. “He’s trying mom.”

“I know that son, but until he gets better, you can come to the house. Don’t get an attitude with me, Jensen Ross. I know that you want to defend your mate, but Jared is not a good cook and you know it. If you want me to I can give him lessons.”

“Thank you the offer, I’ll discuss it with him.”

The waiter came and took their orders but Jensen could tell that his mother had something to say.

“Discuss it?” She shot him a disgusted look when the waiter left. “If you want him to be a better cook then you decide if you want him to take cooking lessons. Now I understand why he felt the need to run to his father, you’re too lenient with him and he knew that he needed a firm hand. He’s about to give birth and the only meal he can prepare is cold cereal or scrambled eggs…” 

“Surely you’re not suggesting that I beat him mother,” Jensen asked through gritted teeth. 

“No, son, save that for extreme offenses, I’m just suggesting that you take a firm hand with him and let him know who’s Alpha and who’s Omega.” Donna stopped speaking and looked at her son and saw the shock and the anger that registered there. “Why are you so shocked Jensen?”

“I’m. I’m shocked to hear an Omega advocate corporal punishment and that I keep a tight reign over him. I remember growing up and thinking that you have it so easy; someone told you what to do and when to do it. You didn’t have to worry about money or make any major decisions. I guess because that’s the way things were, I didn’t think about how this would affect Omegas. I’m sorry mom that I let my Alpha privilege blind me.” 

Donna sat back in her and looked at Jensen as though she was seeing him for the first time, “You think that because your father and the government have a say in my life that I’m weak don’t you?”  
His silence gave her his answer.

“Do you know why your father is a doctor?” She asked him.

“No,” he answered her not sure what his father’s profession had to do with the conversation.

“Because I guided him to the medical profession. He wanted to go into law, and was taking pre-law classes when I made him realize that he didn’t have to the ability to talk in front of people or the oratory skills needed to be a lawyer. Even more important, he didn’t have the desire. He wanted to be a lawyer because his Alpha father told him to and once I steered him into medicine, I had to decide what was the best field. With his temperament Pediatric Medicine was the best choice.”

Jensen looked at his mother in surprise.

“Your problem is that despite that fact that you think you’re a progressive Alpha, you have built in prejudices that you’re not even aware of. Just because Jared is having a hard time adjusting, don’t think that all Omegas are like him. We are strong and wield more power than you realize. With the exception of abusive assholes, we run Alphas.”

“Sure mom,” Jensen indulged her.

“You don’t believe me? Just take a look at how Jared has you running around in circles trying to make life better for him. If an Omega isn’t happy then the Alpha will suffer. If you plan to truly fight for Omegas, make sure that you know what you’re fighting for.” 

The waiter came with their order and the pair ate in silence, Donna was angry and Jensen was pensive. She gave him a lot to think about. He never realized that even though he hadn’t been as vocal as Jared had been when he was an Alpha, he was just as bigoted.

The way he saw it, he was worse than Jared, because with Jared you knew what you were getting, but with Jensen his bigotry was hidden under a mask of being progressive, when he was really saying the same thing. 

“Mom, if I’ve ever made you feel inferior, then I am so damned sorry, I thought I was treating you with respect and love.”

“If I’m making you feel that you or your father has treated me badly then I’m the one who’s sorry,” She apologized softly. “My life has been a good one. I loved making my Alpha happy, and given time Jared will too. I understand that what makes you happy is not the same thing that made your father happy and that’s wonderful. Your generation thinks that you invented this change, my mother’s generation had it much worse. Omegas were covered from head to toe and had to walk behind their Alphas at all times.”

“I’m glad that times have changed, I think had Jared been changed during those times then he would have killed himself.”

“No he wouldn’t,” That’s an Alpha reaction. As I told you before Omegas are made of stronger stuff.”

“I guess so, I never thought about you guiding dad,” he chuckled using air quotes. 

“Please don’t think I was malicious; I just knew what would make him happy. Before I did any career counseling, I wanted to make sure that he was happy and being happy is more than just a career choice. I know what his favorite meal is, how he likes his coffee and whom to make sure that he steers clear of at an office party.”

“Mom that’s wonderful, but you keep talking about what made dad happy what did he do to make you happy? Mating is for a lifetime, so he’s not the only one who’s supposed to enjoy his life. What about you? I want to make sure that Jared is happy as well and cooking a good dinner for me is not going to accomplish that.” 

“When we were pups we were in a communal litter until we were about eight. It’s the way things have always been done. If the other Omegas and sometimes Beta’s didn’t like the way you parented your pup, then they could call a meeting with the other parents and overrule a decision that I as a parent made for my children. Sometimes in extreme situations the pup could be taken away. When Josh was born, I didn’t want to put him into the litter, I wanted us to make choices for our kids. Because I knew how he took his coffee, how to keep a clean home and help him make a career choice, and was a good mate to him he stood up to the pack and told them that we could raise our kids without interference from them.” 

“You started that movement?” Jensen whistled impressed that his little Omega mom had did something so ballsy. 

“No, I didn’t start the movement, I’d read about it and I knew that I wanted that for my kids. You should be glad that we did that.”

“Why?” Jensen asked. Yeah, it gave parents more control over their children, but he would have turned out fine if his parents were an example of being reared in a litter.

“Because I was able to teach you the things I wanted you to learn, and it worked. If I hadn’t made that choice, then I wouldn’t be sitting here with my Alpha son discussing how to make things better for Omega’s. Who knows, when that little Omega Jared is carrying is an adult he or she will be horrified at the Omega’s are treated right now. Here’s a thought for you Jensen, instead of letting Jared serve you how about…do you even know how Jared takes his coffee? Do you know what his favorite food is? Don’t be that Alpha, Jensen. I know that you have the tools to make this generation understand how their treatment of Omegas is disgusting. You and those guys you’re working with are on the way to making it better, but let your life reflect your deeds.” 

“Mom I don’t know if your faith in me is deserved,” Jensen told her. “I don’t know if I have the strength to lead a revolution.”

“Son you have the tools and the strength; your father and I gave them to you and as far as leading a revolution I’m not asking you to protest in the streets, what I’m asking you is to keep doing what you’re doing but better. Don’t say you want Jared to have equal rights but still demand that he waits on you hand and foot. If enough people see you behaving in a certain manner then they become used to seeing it and it becomes normal. Things like not wanting your pups to be raised in a litter.”

Jensen was skeptical about what his mother was saying but he looked at his mother differently. Instead of this weak simpering Omega he thought her to be, he now saw through the appearance she presented to the world and saw the quiet strength that was in her.

The rest of lunch was spent catching up. He offered his mom a ride but his father had paid for the Omega car service for the entire day because mom had errands. As he watched her walk out of the restaurant Jensen watched as heads turned in both admiration and respect for her because of the confidence she exuded.

The Omega Center where Jared had been incarcerated taught him the basics of cooking and the fundamentals of cooking and how to be a submissive Omega. He decided that Jared was going to take the cooking lessons from his mother because she could give him the confidence that Jared needed, that Jensen wanted him to have.

That evening when Jensen arrived home he noticed how tired Jared looked but he still had dinner ready for Jensen when he walked in the door. After dinner Jensen helped a shocked Jared clean the kitchen and then let the man rest.

“Do you want some coffee with your dessert,” Jared asked him.

The question took him back to this afternoon and the conversation with his mother, “I’ll get it. Do you want a cup of tea?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah,” Jared answered as he looked at Jensen warily as though he was trying to figure out what was going on. “I take it like my coffee, milk and two sugars.”

Jensen smiled as he prepared the beverages. He didn’t see how this was going to change the world, but he was ready for the revolution to begin.


End file.
